Goodbye Michelle Connor
by Keren Cardoza
Summary: Happy new year everyone! I wanted to kick off the decade with a tribute to my favourite character Michelle Connor. I grew up watching her on the show and will really miss her :( her onscreen exit could've done with being across the 2 episode slot as I feel it was a little rushed. Anyway here's my version, a more low key exit :) enjoy


She walked down the cobbled street for the very last time, leaving snowy footprints in her wake. She knew she'd miss this place, it had held so many good memories, but the bad ones far outweighed them and that's why she had to go, to clear her head. She decided not to do the whole emotional goodbye thing, it was too hard, and besides, if she stayed any longer she might be persuaded to stay forever. She had a phone, she could always call round, make sure everyone was ok. But truth be known they didn't need her anymore: her sons had grown up, had their own lives, Kate was still having adventures around the world, Johnny and Jenny were happy and Carla had Peter. It was true he had really stepped up this year, Michelle finally felt able to relax, like she didn't have to worry about anyone and it felt good. Now she could quietly slip off, leave everyone to it and figure out her next move. Of course she'd miss them all but they were happy, she hadn't been happy in a good while, she needed a fresh start. But deep down she wondered if the things she was trying to escape would follow her: her regrets, her mistakes, the things she couldn't forgive, and that one person she couldn't forget. She wished she could still hate him but she couldn't because she'd punished him enough, and besides, he was dead, what good would harbouring malice be to her now? She sighed as she turned a corner, when all of a sudden she heard footsteps running up behind her:

"Chelle"?! She turned around to see Carla catching her breath as she stopped in front of her: "skulking off without a backward glance I see". Michelle sighed looking down, trying not to get emotional, the very thing she'd been trying to avoid this whole evening: "I couldn't do the whole goodbye thing, not this time, it's too hard and there's been too many of them". "You didn't even wanna have a good old fashioned knees up with everyone"? Michelle Shakes her head, still not meeting Carla's gaze: "Sorry". She whispers, Carla steps closer to her rubbing her arm: "well I'm not everyone am I"? "You and me, we're all about emotional aren't we"? That was true, they were the only ones the other never had to put on a front around: "You were always gonna be the hardest to say goodbye to Carla". She replies, her voice wobbling slightly. She blinks a couple times to rid herself of the tears, finally looking up at Carla: "argh, I promised myself I wouldn't do this". "Oh Chelle come 'ere". Carla replies wrapping her in a tight embrace. Michelle discards her suitcase in order to return the hug, they both allow the tears to fall freely and after a few moments pull away again.

"Been through so much together you and me aren't we"? Michelle says giving a tearful chuckle. Carla sighs and smiles: "This isn't forever, you'll be back won't you"? "Even if it's just for visits". "I hope so". Michelle says nodding: "But somehow this feels different, I mean, we've been in and out of each other's lives and we've always grown stronger, closer, even when we didn't talk for a while after you came back from Devon, I don't know, now it just feels like"... "Hey". Carla cuts in, stepping closer and taking her by the hands: "If we could survive all the stuff we've thrown at each other over the years, we can survive anything, besides, there's always the phone, Skype, hopping on a plane". Michelle lets out another tearful chuckle: "No matter where we end up in this world, we will always have each other, coz we're more than just best mates, or cosine even, we're sisters". "Yeah, us against the world ey"? Carla smiles: "Exactly". They hug again, pulling away moments later as Michelle prepares to make her exit: "Anyway". She says picking up her suitcase: "Best be off". "You sure you don't wanna say a proper goodbye to everyone"? "Yeah I'm sure". Michelle replies looking down then back at Carla: "give them my love though won't you"? "Course I will". Carla assures with a smile: "take care of yourself yeah"? She says: "Yeah, you and all". Carla replies. Michelle starts walking before turning back to face Carla, who hasn't left the spot she was stood: "And hey, you make "sure that fella of yours keeps looking after you, if he doesn't, well, you know my revenge plans are second to none". Michelle can't help a small laugh and eye roll which Carla returns: "I love you, you know that don't you"? "I love you too Chelle, now off with ya" they both laugh, Michelle waves goodbye then turns around and starts walking again, Carla watches on until Michelle is out of view, knowing that although she may have left the street she would never leave her life.


End file.
